1. Field of Use
This invention relates to improved means for removing a bearing which is mounted by frictional engagement on a shaft at an end of a crankshaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,638, which is owned by the Assignee of the present application, discloses a reciprocating type gas compressor which is used to compress refrigerant gases used in refrigeration systems. That compressor comprises a hollow cast metal frame or housing in which are located a motor-driven rotatable crankshaft, connecting rods to be reciprocably driven by the crankshaft, and pistons driven by the connecting rods. The crankshaft comprises a drive shaft at one end and a pump shaft at the opposite end, both disposed along a common axis of rotation, and main bearing assemblies are secured on the opposite end walls of the housing for rotatably supporting the opposite ends of the crankshaft. A pair of axially spaced apart counterweights are located between the drive shaft and pump shaft and a link is located between the counterweights. A pair of axially spaced apart crank pins are provided and each is mounted between a counterweight and the link. Each bearing assembly comprises an inner bearing race having a cylindrical bore therethrough for accommodating the shaft on which it is mounted, a hollow cylindrical outer bearing race arranged concentrically around and spaced from the inner bearing race, and a plurality of either ball or roller type bearing elements entrapped in the annular space between the inner and outer races. The inner bearing race is press-fitted or friction-fitted in a very close friction fit on a cylindrical portion of the shaft and the inner end of the bearing abuts the outer side of the associated counterweight. The main bearings are installed on the crankshaft before the latter is installed in the housing by application of force directly against the outer ends of the inner bearing races in a direction toward the associated counterweights. When a bearing assembly needed to be removed from the crankshaft, it was heretofore necessary to employ a conventional bearing puller having two or more claws radially disposed around a center pin. In use, the center pin of the puller engages and bears against one end of the crank shaft while the claws engage and exert a pulling force against the rear side of the outer race of the bearing assembly. During such removal, the pulling force was transmitted from the outer race, through the ball or roller elements, to the inner race. However, the main bearing is not designed to be subjected to such axial forces or loads during installation, operation or removal and, frequently, excessive force and/or unbalanced forces, exerted during removal damaged the bearing assembly and rendered it unfit for re-installation.